There is increasing evidence that the social and physical environments in which individuals live may play a key role in health disparities by race/ethnicity and socioeconomic status. The goal of this study is to significantly advance our knowledge about the role of specific family and neighborhood characteristics for disparities in the emergence of chronic disease and its precursors during childhood and adolescence. This project is based on the Los Angeles Family and Neighborhood Survey (L.A.FANS), a longitudinal study of neighborhoods, families, adults, and children in Los Angeles County. The first wave (L.A.FANS-1), completed in January 2002, interviewed adults and children living in 3,090 households in a stratified probability sample of 65 neighborhoods throughout Los Angeles County. The second wave (L.A.FANS-2) is in the field and will be completed in 2008. This project will use these data to analyze the effects of specific family and neighborhood characteristics on asthma, obesity, glucose metabolism, hypertension, and metabolic syndrome. These conditions are increasing in prevalence and importance among the population and represent a major component of overall health disparities by race/ethnicity and socioeconomic status. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: This study will test hypotheses about the effects of family and neighborhood characteristics on disparities in chronic disease among children using new data from a longitudinal survey of health in Los Angeles County. The results will provide new information on the causes of and potential strategies to reduce race/ethnic and SES disparities in health during childhood and over the life- course. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]